DIFFRENT
by AmelRizu
Summary: 'Memuakkan. Menyebalkan. Sampai kapan mereka akan begini? Tahan. Tahan. Tahan.' Rasanya pikiran itu tak bisa lepas dariku. Memuakkan sungguh. Melihat begitu banyak kepalsuan yang menyelimuti manusia-manusia itu. Munafik. Tapi apa aku tidak? Aku manusia tentu saja, aku juga bagian dari mereka. Hanya saja...aku berbeda./Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Choi Hana/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Park Jinjoo**

 **DIFFRENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka silahkan Close saja**

 **Mohon hargai karya saya**

 **Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Memuakkan. Menyebalkan. Sampai kapan mereka akan begini? Tahan. Tahan. Tahan.'

Rasanya pikiran itu tak bisa lepas dariku. Memuakkan sungguh. Melihat begitu banyak kepalsuan yang menyelimuti manusia-manusia itu. Munafik. Tapi apa aku tidak? Aku manusia tentu saja, aku juga bagian dari mereka. Hanya saja…. Aku berbeda.

Ceklak… ceklaakk…. Ceklaak… ceklaaakkk…

Suara itu lagi, kutarik nafasku berat dan kubuang kasar berharap kekesalanku berkurang, dan suara itu menghilang.

Ceklak… ceklaakk…. Ceklaaakk…

'Oh ya ampun, dia ini sengaja atau apa?'Batinku. Kulirik dia yang masih asyik memainkan pensil mekanik milikku.

"Diam. Aku butuh ketenangan." Ucapku padanya.

Dia mengacuhkanku dan terus menikmati kegiatannya. Kulemparkan bantal disampingku ke arahnya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarku. BUKK. Dia terkejut, dia menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan bantal itu mengenai lampu meja belajarku di depannya. Iya, bantal itu menembus melewati tubuhnya yang transparan. Dia menatapku tajam dan langsung melesat di depanku. Dia duduk bersila di depanku sambil menatapku kesal.

"Ya, Choi Hana. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Setidaknya kau harus memberiku peringatan dulu atau apapun itu. Jangan main lempar begitu saja. Ingat, aku lebih tua darimu." Aku menatap lelaki di depanku ini.

"Kau juga jadi hantu harus tahu diri. Kau bukan hantu baru ahjussi." Ledekku padanya. Oh, astaga aku lupa dia hantu. Wajahnya mulai menyeramkan ketika dia kesal, "Baiklah baiklah. Oppa. Baekhyun oppa." Ucapku padanya.

Dia menarik kedua bibirnya dan menunjukkan giginya yang berbaris rapi. Dia selalu manis, Byun Baekhyun.

Dan selalu berisik, entah mengapa sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit tiga tahun lalu, dia mengikuti kemanapun. Tiap aku minta pergi, dia selalu menolak tapi tiap aku tanya mengapa dia mengikutiku, dia juga tidak mau menjawab. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Berhenti bicara oppa. Telingaku ini panas mendengarmu bicara." Gumamku. Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap orang gila oleh orang-orang karena bicara sendiri.

"Mereka tidak mendengarku saja. Apa masalahnya?" Jawabnya sambil sesekali mengganggu orang yang bersimpangan denganku.

'Tapi aku mendengarmu.' Batinku.

"Aku mendengar itu Choi Hana." Tukasnya.

Dan begitulah pagiku, perjalananku menuju kampus akan selalu terganggu olehnya. Tidak hanya perjalananku, bahkan kehidupanku.

'Ah, ini…'Pikirku.

Sebuah energi asing mendekati kelasku. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas siapa yang mendekat karena terlalu banyak langkah kaki di luar ruang kelasku. Ku pejamkan mataku berusaha menahan energi yang semakin terasa, energi asing yang aku tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya hingga aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berhenti di depan kelas. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan menatap pria jangkung yang sedang berdiri disana dengan senyum lebar.

"Park Chanyeol."

Aku reflek menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku kosong disampingku. Raut mukanya terlihat sendu dan terkejut, aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini. Baekhyun yang menyebalkan terlihat, 'Kau mengenalnya?' Batinku. Baekhyun diam, matanya menatap rindu ke arah Chanyeol yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai dosen baru. Dan dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

'Byun Baekhyun! Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Dasar hantu, ditanya malah menghilang begitu saja.' Ocehku dalam hati. Aku kembali menatap ke depan dan memerhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai menjelaskan materi, pikiranku terus melayang ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. 'Siapa kau Park Gyosu?'

"Oppa. Kau tidak mau menjawabku? Oppa? OPPA!" Bibirku menurun seiring dengan moodku yang ikut turun melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam menatap ke arah gedung tinggi di depannya. "Menyebalkan. Huuuuftt. Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mendiamkanku, lebih baik kau pergi saja oppa. Dasar hantu menyebalkan." Ucapku pada Baekhyun. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke atas lemari kamarku, "Kau juga termasuk. Pergilah." Ucapku pada sesosok hantu yang sedari tadi terduduk di atas lemari kamarku. Aku melangkah menjauhi pintu balkon kamarku dan menutupnya, membiarkan Baekhyun larut dengan pikirannya. "Kalian juga pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain." Ucapku lagi pada dua anak kecil – hantu- yang duduk di atas ranjangku. Pikiranku melayang, berjuta pertanyaan hadir mengenai hubungan Park Saem dengan Baekhyun. 'Sebenarnya apa yang aku tidak tahu?'

Tek tek tek tek...

Ketukan pada keyboard laptopku beradu dengan alunan musik ballad yang menemani malamku. Pikiranku terus melayang pada kejadian tadi siang.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Udara musim panas memaksaku untuk membuka jaket kesayanganku dan menyimpannya dalam tas ranselku. Ku hela nafasku dan menatap sekitarku yang terlihat asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Aku menoleh pada bangku sebelah kiriku yang kosong. Seakan mengetahui kegetiran hatiku, bibirku terkulum senyum yang mewakilinya. Bagian terburuknya, aku seperti bagian dari sebuah lukisan yang seharusnya tak ada tapi karena sebuah kesalahan aku disini. Sisi baiknya, aku seperti bintang utama dari sebuah pentas yang tersorot lampu dengan gelap disekeliling. Ku tundakkan kepalaku dengan senyum pahit yang masih menghiasi rupaku. Suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruang kelasku dan keheningan menyerap kebisingan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pendengaranku. Kuraih tas ranselku dan mengambil catatan serta sebuah pena yang selalu menemani hariku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan mencatat tanpa mencoba menatap dosen yang sedari tadi mencoba menjelaskan._

 _Hingga sebuah hawa lain menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Ku dongakkan kepalaku cepat dan menatap lurus ke depan kelas. Mataku terbelalak mendapati pemandangan di depan kelasku. Bukan, Prof. Park yang sedang mengajar yang membuatku terkejut, tapi seseorang disampingnya._

 _"Byun Baekhyun." Lirihku._

 _Mataku perlahan melembut seiring dengan hembusan nafasku. Aku memerhatikan Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, 'apa yang dia lakukan disana?' Pikirku. Baekhyun tidak bergerak seincipun dari samping Prof. Park. Dia berdiri disana dan memandangi Prof. Park dengan ekspresi sedih, rindu?, aku pun tak tahu pasti. Dia masih disana sampai kuliah Prof. Park selesai. Mataku mengikuti pergerakannya yang mengikuti Prof. Park keluar kelas._

 _-Flashback End-_

"Kenapa dia mengikuti gyosu-nim ?" gumamku penuh tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalau pendek hehehe...**

 **Sampai berjumpa di Chapter selanjutnya**

 **Ditunggu Kritik dan sarannya**

 **Bye... Bye...**

 ** _* gyosu = guru besar_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Park Jinjoo**

 **DIFFRENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka silahkan Close saja**

 **Mohon hargai karya saya**

 **Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukankah mereka lucu? Tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita, sambil sibuk memuji dirinya sendiri. Merendah untuk dipuji. Lalu para penonton akan merespon, tapi setelah tokoh utama pergi, mereka akan membicarakan kejelekan si tokoh utama dan menghinanya habis-habisan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat sekumpulan orang di deretan depan baris kiriku. Pertemanan yang mereka mungkin banggakan, terlihat begitu abu-abu. Ekor mataku menangkap sosok yang seharusnya tak ada di kelas ini, dan aku berharap tidak melihatnya.

"Ah, mereka pasti membicarakan kisah seram gedung ini." Gumamku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, berusaha menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Akan sangat menakutkan jika dia menyadari keberadaanku.

'Ini...'

Aku menundukkan kepalaku tanpa berani mendongak untuk melihat apa yang sedang berdiri di depanku. Sosok yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar obrolan beberapa gadis di sebelah kananku. Aku berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya sekarang. Rambutnya yang panjang dan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring dengan pergerakan yang mencari celah rambutku untuk melihatku.

Kuku-kukunya yang panjang mencoba meraih ujung rambutku, dan sepertinya itu berhasil membuatku mendongak dan menatap kedua matanya. Ralat, satu matanya, ia memiliki dua lubang mata dengan satu bola mata di kanan. Mata merah itu menatapku tajam, wajahnya yang rusak berlumut mampu menaikkan adrenalinku, ia tersenyum menunjukkan barisan giginya yang sedikit 'rapi'.

'Iya.. Iya aku bisa melihatmu. Salam kenal dan silahkan pergi sekarang.' Batinku padanya. Ia masih menatapku sesaat, dan pergi sesaat sebelum sebuah hawa hangat memasuki kelasku.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini saya akan melanjutkan yang kemarin." Jelas Prof. Park mengawali kuliah.

Aku menatap lurus pada Baekhyun yang masih setia mengikuti Prof. Park. 'Ini sudah satu minggu oppa, apa kau tidak ingin pulang?' Tanyaku padanya. Aku tahu dia mendengarku. Ku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam, mungkin sudah saatnya.

Kuliah Prof. Park selesai dengan manis, iya manis. Dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan gurauannya di sela penjelasannya, mampu membuat seluruh mahasiswanya terpesona, kalau aku dapat simpulkan bahwa mereka tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya tapi hanya memandang wajahnya. Ckckckckck... Mataku menangkap Prof. Park Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar kelas, entah apa yang mendorong tubuhku hingga aku berdiri dan berlari mengejar Prof. Park.

"Gyosu-nim." Panggilku.

Prof. Park berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku mendekat padanya, tatapan matanya begitu hangat. Dia tersenyum hangat ke arahku, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya ramah padaku.

Mataku melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya, tatapannya begitu sendu. Baekhyun menatapku, sesaat kemudian tatapan sendunya berubah menjadi tajam. Matanya berubah merah, dan wajahnya yang semula mulus berubah. Sebuah luka terbakar muncul di pipi kanannya, matanya yang merah mengeluarkan darah segar. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat dan menyeramkan.

Mataku langsung beralih pada Prof. Park dan berusaha sekuat tenaga tersenyum padanya. "Apakah anda ada waktu sore ini, gyosu-nim? Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan mengenai penjelasan anda di kelas tadi. Kalau diizinkan, saya akan menemui anda setelah saya kuliah sore ini."

"Baiklah, aku ada di ruangan sekitar jam 3."

"Gamsahamnida." Sahutku sambil membungkuk hormat padanya.

Prof. Park berjalan meninggalkanku dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di tempat. Aku menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya, ku tahan nafasku saat ku rasakan dia mendekatiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dia menghilang setelah itu. Ku hembuskan nafasku yang sedari tadi tertahan kasar. "Michin nom." Ucapku kesal.

"Ne?" Sebuah suara tertangkap oleh indera pendengarku, mataku langsung melirik ke sumber suara. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum bodoh, "Ah, bukan kau Sehun-ssi. Orang lain. Hehehehe." Jawabku.

Sehun hanya menatapku datar. Sebuah tangan terlihat merangkul tangan kiri Sehun, si pemilik tangan berdiri di samping Sehun sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia lalu menatapku, "Sehun-ah, jangan bicara dengan orang aneh. Nanti kau bisa tertular." Ucapnya. Dia kembali menatap Sehun dan menariknya menjauh dariku.

"Cih, aneh? Pacarmu itu yang aneh. Orang kok auranya sedingin es." Ocehku menimpali gadis berambut panjang sebahu yang tadi merangkul tangan kiri Sehun setelah mereka tak terlihat oleh mataku. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar,

"Es?"

Aku berbalik dan menatap ke arah hilangnya Sehun dan gadis yang kalau tidak salah bernama Irene itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PRAAANGGGG

Aku langsung memutar tubuhku ke sumber suara di belakangku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan cepat saat mengetahui dari mana sumber suara itu. Aku berjongkok di samping lampu lava penghias kamarku yang sekarang tinggal serpihan. Rasa kekesalanku memuncak, aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan mendapati dua anak kecil yang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Entah karena suasana hatiku yang sedang buruk atau memang hawa panas kamarku yang mampu menaikkan suhu darahku. Aku berdiri dan menatap mereka marah,

"Sudah kubilang aku TIDAK MAU BERMAIN. Kalau kalian kesini hanya untuk mengangguku, lebih baik pergilah. Atau kalian ajak saja ahjumma yang diatas lemari itu." Kataku pada dua 'anak kecil' itu.

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang berubah takut, ada perasaan bersalah di dalam hatiku tapi entah mengapa moodku yang jelek ini mampu mengalahkan itu. Mereka menghilang dari hadapanku. Kuhembuskan nafasku kasar, aku langsung meloncat ke atas kasurku dan membaringkan tubuh lelahku.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan pada mereka?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku menatap si empunya suara yang masih setia terduduk di atas lemari pakaianku. Kututup mataku untuk setidaknya meredakan amarahku.

"Arraseoyo. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa begini." Jawabku padanya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, aku membuka mataku cepat dan teduduk di atas kasurku. Aku menoleh, menatap ahjumma di atas lemari, "Ahjumma, apa aura itu dapat dirasakan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya kembali padaku.

"Maksudku, aurakan biasanya berwarna seperti hijau, kuning, putih, biru, pink, merah. Atau pembawaan seseorang yang terkadang hangat atau dingin, yang setiap orang mampu rasakan tanpa harus memiliki sesuatu yang khusus. Tapi yang ini berbeda." Jelasku.

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Es. Maksudku dia seperti diselimuti es, aduh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, dia diselimuti sesuatu berwarna putih kebiruan seperti kabut tapi lebih tepatnya seperti asap yang keluar saat kamu membuka lemari pendingin. Freezer. Seperti itu, dan itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya. Apa kau tahu, ahjumma?"

Aku berharap menemukan jawaban darinya, dia sudah menjadi hantu lebih dari 50 tahun dan berada di tempat ini saat rumahku masih menjadi tanah kosong. Hanbok lusuh yang dikenakannya bergerak lembut tersapu angin sepoi yang menyapa kamarku dari balik jendela.

"Molla." Jawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaaahhh..." Kuhembuskan nafasku kasar, berharap dedaunan di jalan bergeser sedikit memberikanku jalan yang terbebas dari tumpukan dedaunan dan debu yang menyesakkan dada.

Lagi, jalanan yang kulalui menuju kampus dipenuhi dengan ribuan rempah pepohonan yang mulai meranggas, dan nantinya akan meninggalkan batang pohon yang kokoh tapi kesepian. Sama sepertiku, kesepian. Setidaknya dulu ada yang selalu mengoceh sambil menemaniku menyusuri jalanan ini. Ini sudah satu bulan sejak dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku dan mengikuti Prof. Park. Dan aku mulai merindukannya, mungkin.

Mataku menangkap beberapa pasangan yang menikmati gugurnya dedaunan sambil bergandengan tangan, menikmati suasana romantis yang terbangun dari kemesraan mereka dan guguran daun kering. Andai mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak berdua. Aku tersenyum simpul ke arah sepasang kekasih yang melewatiku dengan tangan si wanita yang merangkul lengan kiri si pria. Mereka hanya menatapku tanpa berniat membalas senyumku. Aku tersenyum pahit saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu pada si pria,

"Siapa dia? Apa dia temanmu?"

"Kupikir dia temanmu?" Tanya pria itu pada si wanita.

"Aniya. Mungkin dia agak sedikit memiliki masalah kejiwaan. Kau tahu kan jagi jaman modern seperti ini, akan ada banyak tekanan dan kehidupan semakin keras. Dan terkadang mereka yang tidak mampu bertahan akan seperti wanita itu." Jelas si wanita.

"Mungkin. Sudah, ayo pergi! Aku tidak mau kau tertular jagi." Tukas si pria.

Yah, sejauh itulah yang mampu aku dengar. Apa aku mengenalnya? Jawabannya tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal keduanya, tapi aku mengenal sepasang kekasih yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya sepasang pengantin. Aku berbalik untuk melihat kembali sepasang pengantin yang masih setia berjalan menyusuri jalanan ini setiap harinya.

Gaun putih si wanita bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan kakinya dan ayunan angin sepoi yang berusaha menerbangkannya. Tangan pengantin wanita itu terselimuti sarung tangan putih panjang sampai siku, tangan kanannya merangkul tangan kiri si pengantin pria bertuxedo hitam itu dan tangan kirinya memegang buket bunga cantik namun lusuh. Si pengantin wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik menatapku, aku dapat melihat darah yang menyelimuti gaun bagian depannya membuatnya lusuh tapi belum mampu menutupi cantiknya gaun yang sedang di kenakannya.

Wajahnya yang pucat pasi menatapku dingin, lalu tersenyum padaku. Pengantin pria yang sedari tadi terdiam juga ikut tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa melihat darah yang membeku di dahi sebelah kirinya. Aku membalas senyuman mereka hangat. Setelah itu, mereka berbalik dan berjalan lagi hingga menembus pasangan yang tadi berjalan di depan mereka, dan menghilang dari jangkauan mataku.

"Apa mereka tidak ingin kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya?" Gumamku.

Kunaikkan kedua bahuku sebagai ungkapan ketidakpedulian dan kembali berjalan menuju kampusku yang berada di negeri antah berantah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gyosu-nim." Panggilku saat melihat Prof. Park berjalan ke arahku. Aku berlari mendekatinya, "Annyeonghaseyo." Salamku padanya sambil menundukkan kepalaku hormat padanya.

"Eoh, Choi hagsaeng . Bagaimana dengan persoalan kemarin? Apakah sudah jelas? Atau ada yang masih harus aku jelaskan lagi?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan gigiku, "Aniyo, gyosu-nim. Penjelasan ada sudah sangat jelas."

Tiba-tiba aku tercekat, Prof. Park terlihat pucat tak seperti kemarin dimana dia terlihat segar dan menyenangkan. "Hmmm, Gyosu-nim. Apa anda sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanyaku padanya.

Prof. Park membuka mulutnya seakan telah mendapat pertanyaan yang membuatnya tak bisa menjawab. Prof. Park lalu tersenyum padaku, "Ah, aniya. Gwaenchana. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur dan mungkin itu mempengaruhi nafsu makanku. Jadi, yah... aduh, mengapa aku jadi menceritakan ini semua padamu? Mianhae." Jelas Prof. Park padaku.

Aku menatapnya yang tak pernah kehilangannya senyuman di wajahnya. Hangat. Aura hijau menyelimutinya yang menatapku ramah. "Aku tinggal dulu, aku harus mengajar." Katanya padaku yang sempat terpaku pada senyumannya.

Aku hanya membalas senyumannya dan melihatnya pergi menjauh dariku. Aku teringat sesuatu, kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu yang hilang, "Dimana makhluk itu? Apa dia berusaha menghindariku?" Gumamku. Aku berjalan mencarinya ke sudut kampus yang mungkin dikunjungi olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Klakukan sedikit peregangan pada leher dan punggungku. Aku melangkah mendekati sebuah bangku yang berada di sebuah taman? Atau mungkin kesebut hutan buatan yang terletak di dalam wilayah kampusku. Kuhembuskan nafasku kasar. Kekesalanku rasanya memuncak bercampur kelelahan dan kerinduanku pada makhluk berisik bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Cih, dulu saja tidak mau pergi, sekarang menghindariku. Apa maunya sih? Huuuuuffft."

Angin sepoi sepertinya mulai menyanyikan alunan musik lullaby, mataku yang terhanyut akan alunan itu mulai tertutup. Hingga...

"Jauhi Park Chanyeol!"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar suara itu. Aku langsung berdiri dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah ada berdiri di depanku.

"Jauhi Park Chanyeol! Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu..." Ancamnya padaku yang terpotong oleh ucapanku,

"Waeyo? Kau akan membunuhku? Tapi kenapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol Gyosu?" Tukasku.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatapku tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku dapat melihat matanya yang berubah merah, "Kau tidak berpikir untuk mengajak Park Gyosu ke duniamu kan?" Selidikku.

Baekhyun berubah ke wujudnya yang sebenarnya, terlihat menyeramkan dengan darah yang mengalir dari matanya. Aku mundur selangkah saat dia menganyunkan kedua tangannya ke arahku seolah akan mencekikku. Namun, tiba-tiba dia berhenti, dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Wajahnya yang awalnya terlihat menakutkan sekarang berubah menjadi panik dan menghilang tanpa jejak sebelum sempat kudengar jawaban apapun darinya.

Aku hanya bisa terbengong sambil mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, melihatnya menghilang tanpa aba-aba apapun. "Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya dia begitu? Ada ap..." Ucapanku terpotong saat aku menyadari ada hawa lain di tempat itu.

Aku mendekat ke arah hawa asing itu berasal. 'Oh Sehun?' Batinku.

Kuhentikan langkahku agak jauh darinya, ada orang lain yang bersamanya. Orang itu mengenakan setelan hitam dengan rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapi. Dari belakang aku bisa melihat pundaknya yang lebar, 'Badannya bagus.' Pikirku.

Aku tercekat saat menyadari mereka memiliki aura yang sama, aku terus berdiri di tempatku memerhatikan mereka hingga mereka pergi dari tempat itu. "Siapa orang yang bersama Oh Sehun? Mengapa aura mereka sama? Wae?" Gumamku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Denting jarum jam yang saling beradu di tanganku seolah berusaha membangunkanku dari imajinasi yang tak berkesudahan. Gema suara yang berasal dari penyaji di depan kelas beradu dengan pertanyaan dan jawaban dari audience, mencoba menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata. Materi yang mungkin nanti atau lebih tepatnya pasti akan berguna untukku kedepannya, aku rasa tetap tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa penasaranku akan satu hal. Oh Sehun. Mataku yang tertuju padanya yang berjarak lima kursi di samping kananku dan tanganku yang sedari tadi menopang kepalaku pun seakan memintaku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dan melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang siswa. Tidak. Mahasiswa. Pikiranku terus melayang akan apa yang kulihat tadi siang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak kunjung terjawab,

'Mengapa aura Sehun berbeda?' 'Siapa pria yang bersamanya?' 'Mengapa aura mereka sama?' 'Siapa kau Oh Sehun?'

"Ah!" Ucapku tanpa sadar sambil menegakkan kepalaku.

"Ne." Jawaban yang berasal dari depan kelasku yang membuat semua orang menoleh ke belakang menatapku.

"Ah, aniyo Gyosu-nim. Joseonghamnida." Kataku sesopan mungkin dengan senyum lebar yang menunjukkan ekspresi bodohku-menurut Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau fokus pada pelajaranmu hagsaeng." Ujar Prof. Cha di depan kelas.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum bodoh menyadari kesalahan yang kubuat. Kusandarkan punggungku pada kursi, wajah seriusku yang kini kembali memandang Oh Sehun. Tapi kali ini tak seperti sebelumnya dimana aku bisa memandangnya lama, seseorang di samping kiri Oh Sehun, mengintip dari balik badannya. Rambutnya yang panjang keunguan tampak berkilau terkena cahaya matahari, tatapan matanya yang tengah menatapku itu setajam pisau yang berusaha mengiris setiap jengkal kulitku. Aku dapat menangkap maksud dari tatapannya itu, 'Kau ingin mati?' kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan malas dan kembali fokus ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, mata kuliah yang membosankan itu berakhir. Rasanya seluruh uratku berada dalam tahap tegang akibat kelelahan memperhatikan penjelasan yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa. Dari sekian banyak penjelasan, yang mampu aku ingat hanya Oh Sehun. Hanya...

"Ya!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara saat aku mendengar seseorang berbicara di sampingku. Rambut ungunya yang panjang menutupi pundaknya, disibaknya ke belakang. Dia berdiri dengan tangan dilipat sambil menatapku dengan pandangan merendahkan dan senyum sinisnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Oh Sehun?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya mampu melongo. 'Menyukai Oh Sehun katanya? Memikirkannya saja tidak pernah.' Batinku. Anii. Aku baru saja memikirkannya, tapi tidak dalam arti berbeda. Rasa penasarankulah yang membuatku memikirkan Oh Sehun. Jentikan jari di depan mataku, membangunkanku dari lamunan yang sempat mampir.

"Aku bertanya padamu gadis aneh. Kau menyukai Oh Sehun?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku hendak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi kurasa dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. "Dengar ya, Oh Sehun itu milikku. Kalau kau ingin merebutnya dariku, setidaknya sejajarkan dirimu dulu denganku. Makhluk aneh sepertimu seharusnya tahu diri." Potongnya.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. 'Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?' Pikirku.

Ekor mataku menangkap Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Tanpa kusadari, kedua mataku mengikutinya hingga dia menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

"Wae? Kau tak suka? Kau..."

"Pacarmu sudah pergi. Bae Irene." Potongku.

Irene yang mendengar ucapanku langsung tercekat. Dia menegakkan lehernya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Seakan merasa yang dicarinya telah tiada, Irene mengumpat perlahan dan menatapku dingin.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau." Keluhnya kesal dan meninggalkanku untuk menyusul kekasih hatinya itu. Ckckckckckck. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah lakunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kosong. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku tak mampu memikirkan apapun. Semua melayang entah kemana, mataku yang sayu semakin menunjukkan kelelahanku. Aku berusaha mengembalikan seluruh kesadaranku. Namun rasanya, tubuhku ini tak mau bekerja sama hingga semakin lama kesadaranku mulai menurun. Aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang berusaha merasuki tubuhku.

'Tidak. Tidak.' Kataku berusaha memberontak.

Namun, aku yang sudah terlalu lelah, tak dapat melawannya. Tenagaku mulai terkuras, pandanganku mulai kabur. Kegelapan mulai merasukiku, hingga aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak kiriku. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah aliran es yang berusaha menusuk ke dalam tubuhku dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku. Mataku terbelalak. Aku tersadar. Aku menoleh ke samping kiriku.

'Dia?' Pikirku.

Aku menatap setiap inci wajahnya yang tegas. Kabut yang mengelilingi tubuhnya tak mampu menutupi ketampanannya. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlihat dingin, dia memiliki senyum yang hangat tapi meremehkan. Matanya menusuk tajam seakan melihat mangsa di depannya. "Lama tak bertemu..." Sapanya. Aku bingung mendengar perkataannya. Tak seperti orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu, dia menyapaku seolah dia mengenalku sejak lama. "...Choi Hana." Lanjutnya.

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya, pertemuan pertamaku dengannya adalah saat aku melihatnya bersama Sehun waktu itu. Seseorang dengan aura yang sama dengan Sehun. Tapi bukankah waktu itu aku hanya memandangnya dari jauh? Apa dia melihatku? Itu artinya Sehun juga melihatku? Pertanyaan yang terus berkecamuk dipikiranku, tak mampu terjawab karena mulutku terkunci oleh tatapannya yang seolah berusaha memangsaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam mulai menggaungi hariku. Angin dingin khas musim gugur mengetuk jendela kamarku. Kurebahkan diriku di atas kasur bernuansa putih milikku, menutup mataku dan berharap semua rasa lelah yang kurasakan sirna sesaat. Pikiranku kembali berkecamuk, mengenai tugasku yang menumpuk, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, lalu Oh Sehun dan... Mataku terbuka lebar, aku langsung terbangun dengan posisi duduk. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Mataku mulai bergerak ke kanan-kiri seiring dengan kebingunganku,

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku atau melihatku waktu itu kalau aku saja mengintip dari arah belakang kepalanya? Kalaupun yang tahu waktu itu pastilah Oh Sehun karena posisi mereka yang berhadapan. Tapi waktu itupun Sehun sepertinya tidak melihatku, lalu bagaimana dia bisa.. Apa dia menguntitku? Stalker? Atau..."

Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, kepalaku terangkat untuk menatap lemari pakaianku. Aku melihat bahwa ahjumma yang selalu disana menghilang. Aku menegakkan punggungku dan melihat sekeliling, dua anak kecil yang selalu mengajakku bermain itu juga menghilang.

"Kemana mereka semua?" Tanyaku.

Aku turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku. Mataku menerawang keluar jendela, 'Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku?' Batinku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin mereka tahu betapa kesepiannya diriku hingga mereka mencoba menggugurkan seluruh daun dan bunganya untuk menemani perjalananku. Kecoklatan yang terlihat hangat dan menggandeng tanganku menuju sebuah tempat yang mampu menghilangkan seluruh kejenuhan hatiku. Disini, di sebuah-ralat-komplek pemakaman ini, kubuang semua kejenuhanku. Aku bersandar pada nisan yang menuliskan nama kakak perempuanku. Choi Hyeojeong.

"Unni, apa kau berpikir aku egois? Hingga eomma dan appa lebih memilih China daripada aku. Baekhyun oppa lebih memilih Park Chayeol Gyosu-nim daripada aku. Dan ahjumma, serta Mina-Mino (dua anak kecil penghuni rumahku) meninggalkanku. Apa kau juga meninggalkanku karena aku terlalu egois?" Tanyaku padanya yang mungkin tak kan pernah kudengar lagi jawabannya.

"Untuk apa aku bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka kalau keluargaku saja meninggalkanku?" Keluhku.

Angin sepoi-sepoi nan dingin menyapaku, membuat kedua kelopakku tertutup perlahan. Hingga aku tanpa sadar larut dalam kesepianku.

Aku terbangun, aku bisa merasakan matahari yang sempat terik telah mengalah pada angin dingin yang mencoba menusukku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, 'Ah, sepertinya sudah sore.' Pikirku.

Aku langsung berdiri dan membereskan tasku. Aku mengucapkan salam dan pergi meninggalkan makam kakakku. Aku berjalan turun melewati beberapa makam hingga sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Aku melihat di sisi kananku seorang lelaki yang sedari kemarin menjadi alasan kegudahan hatiku. Seakan kakiku mengerti maksudku, dia langsung membuatku melangkah mendekati laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menatap ke arah makam dan sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Byun Baekhyun." Sapaku padanya.

Dia menoleh dan menatapku. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya dengan kedatanganku.

"Oraenmaniya . Oppa." Ucapku dengan senyum yang sedikit kupaksakan. Aku dapat melihat kepanikan yang diperlihatkannya padaku.

"Choi hagseng."

Senyum langsung pudar saat mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Aku melirik seseorang di belakang Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahku. Aku terkejut mendapati Park Chanyeol berada di tempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar tidak memperkirakan keberadaannya disana. Kebodohanku membuatku melupakan fakta bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun kemari karena mengikuti Park Chanyeol. Aku menatap wajah Park Chanyeol yang terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

Dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Wajah yang tadi terkejut, kini berubah menjadi penuh tanya. Aku bisa melihat kerinduan dimatanya, tapi juga kesedihan dan kesesakan disaat bersamaan. Tapi amarah yang dia pendam juga terpancar dari tatapannya yang dalam padaku sekarang.

"Kau. Kau. Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya padaku.

'Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya?' Batinku. Dan itu berakhir dengan mulutku yang terkunci. "Ani, kau tidak melihat ke arah makamnya. Kau melihat ke arah lain. Kau. Bisa melihatnya?" Tanyanya lagi padaku.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar pertanyaannya padaku. Bagai tersambar petir yang membakar diriku, aku yang selama ini mencoba menyembunyikan keanehanku. Aku yang selama ini berusaha menunjukkan mukaku yang lain, agar aku terhindar dari cap orang gila dari masyarakat. Walau tetap berakhir dengan label aneh yang mengikutiku. Aku memundurkan langkaku pelan seiring dengan Park Chanyeol yang melangkah maju, mendekat ke arahku.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua pundakku. Aku dapat merasakan remasan kuat pada kedua pundakku. Aku menatap kedua matanya yang kali ini telah tergenang cairan bening. "Katakan padaku Choi Hana! KAU BISA MELIHATNYA KAN? BYUN BAEKHYUN. KAU. KAU. BISA KAN?" Tanyanya penuh emosi.

Aku melirik Baekhyun yang menatapku sendu. 'Dia menangis?' Batinku.

"Waeyo?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai berjumpa di Chapter selanjutnya**

 **Ditunggu Kritik dan sarannya**

 **Bye... Bye...**

jagi = sayang

hagsaeng = murid

oraenman = lama tidak bertemu


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Park Jinjoo**

 **DIFFERENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka silahkan Close saja**

 **Mohon hargai karya saya**

 **Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YEEEEEEE?" Ucapku tanpa sadar.

Sungguh ini serasa seperti, aduh, akupun tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Aku benar-benar...

"Ini memalukan, kan? Kau harus melihatku begini." Sela Prof. Park sambil memainkan gelas kopi miliknya.

Dia tersenyum pahit yang tak selaras dengan suasana kedai kopi yang hangat. Hawa diantara kami berubah menjadi aneh, aku tidak berani memulai pembicaraan dan Prof. Park hanya diam sambil terus memainkan gelasnya tanpa berniat meminum kopinya yang sudah mulai menghangat. Aku mendongak melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

' _Kau mendengarku kan? Byun Baekhyun?'_ Tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

Dia mendongak dan menatapku sendu. Dia mengangguk lalu menghilang dari tempat itu. Kuhela nafasku kasar, kuharap semua yang barusan kudengar adalah mimpi belaka. Kutatap kembali Park Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan lamunannya.

"Gyosu-nim." Panggilku.

Dia mendongak menatapku, lalu tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Anda pasti sangat merindukannya. Byun Baekhyun." Ucapku.

Aku menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulutnya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil gelas kopinya dan menyesapnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu masuk kedai. Pikiranku kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu saat Park Chanyeol-aku rasa aku akan memanggilnya begitu mulai sekarang-mengajakku untuk bicara di kedai kopi ini.

"Baekhyun. Dia temanku. Anii, dia lebih dari itu dia sahabatku. Aku mengenalnya sejak sekolah menengah. Dia memiliki banyak kesamaan denganku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Hingga kecelakaan itu merenggutnya dariku. Aku bahkan..." Ucapan Park Chanyeol terhenti.

Aku dapat melihat air matanya mulai memberontak meminta keluar. Dia berusaha menahannya dihadapanku.

"Dia sahabat terbaikku. Dia duniaku, dia..."

"Anda mencintainya?" Selaku.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, kata itu keluar begitu saja seolah aku tahu segalanya. Sedari tadi aku hanya berpikir, sepenting apa Byun Baekhyun hingga membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menangis. Aku dapat merasakan kerinduan terdalam dalam setiap kata yang berusaha dia jelaskan padaku. Tapi Park Chanyeol hanya diam, aku bisa merasakan keterkejutannya saat aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Mataku yang nakal ini melirik jemari tangan kanan Park Chanyeol, sebuah cincin emas putih melingkar di jari manis kanannya. Mataku terpaku pada cincin itu sambil berpikir apakah itu cincin pasangan atau hanya cincin biasanya?

"Iya. Seandainya saja aku bisa mengatakannya waktu itu. Seandainya aku tidak terlalu terlarut dengan segala aturan masyarakat. Seandainya... setidaknya... aku..."Ucap Park Chanyeol sambil menahan tangisnya.

Mataku yang sedari tadi terfokus pada cincin di jemari manisnya, kini menatap ke arahnya yang dapat kurasakan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya. Sama seperti apa yang dia katakan di awal, Byun Baekhyun adalah separuh hidupnya. Dan Park Chanyeol kehilangan separuh hidupnya karena kematian Baekyun. Tiba-tiba Park Chanyeol mendongak. Dia menatapku dengan mata sembapnya. Entah apa yang tengah terjadi padaku, aku terkunci pada tatapan matanya yang seolah memohon padaku.

"Kau harus membantuku." Pintanya padaku.

"Membantu? Maksud anda?" Tanyaku.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Baekhyun." Ucapnya.

Aku terkejut mendengar permintaannya padaku, "Anda ingin melihatnya?" Tanyaku pada Park Chanyeol. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan bodohku. Baiklah, ini semakin gila. "Kau bisa melakukannya kan, Choi Hana?" Tanya Park Chanyeol penuh harap. Aku berpikir sesaat, bola mataku bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti pikiranku yang semakin tak tentu arah. "Kau bisa membantuku kan Choi Hana?" Tanyanya lagi padaku. Aku menatap ke arah matanya yang memohon padaku. Kututup mataku sambil bersandar pada kursi, kuhela nafasku panjang.

Kutatap Park Chanyeol lembut dengan mata sayuku, "Aku bisa membantu anda agar dapat melihatnya. Hanya saja, saat aku membukanya, bukan Byun Baekhyun saja yang akan ada lihat tapi semuanya. Jika anda mengerti apa yang saya maksud dengan semuanya. Dan..."

"Aku terima segala resikonya." Sela Park Chanyeol.

"Ye?" Tanyaku memastikan pendengaranku.

"Kubilang, aku terima apapun resikonya. Bagiku Baekhyun lebih penting dari apapun." Tegasnya meyakinkanku.

Kuhela nafasku dalam, "Baiklah, kalau itu keinginan anda. Saya akan melakukan yang Gyosu-nim minta. Tapi saya tidak dapat melakukannya sekarang." Jawabku.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Tanyanya. "Maaf saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada anda. Nanti jika waktunya tiba, saya akan menemui anda." Jawabku pada Park Chanyeol. Kulirik jam dinding di salah satu sudut kedai. "Joseonghamnida Gyosu-nim. Saya harus pergi." Pamitku. Aku berdiri dan memberi salam padanya. "Eoh." Jawabnya singkat tanpa berniat menatapku.

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

Suara jarum jam dinding kamarku yang saling beradu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar oleh gendang telingaku. Punggungku yang sedari tadi bersandar pada sandaran kursi mulai melakukan protes. Tapi pikiranku yang entah kemana membuatku enggan untuk bergerak. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Mataku melihat keluar jendela kamarku yang terlihat cerah namun kering.

JEEEDAAK

Aku tersentak. Sebuah benda mengenai kaca jendela kamarku. Kupertajam mataku mencari sosok yang mungkin melemparkan sesuatu ke jendela kamarku. Seakan sebuah penghangat sedang menyelimuti dinginnya pikiranku, seperti sebuah mentari yang muncul setelah mendung gelap, hawa cerah yang membuatku tak kuasa menahan sebuah senyuman. Dua anak kecil berpakaian sedikit lusuh sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi depannya. Aku yang begitu merindukan mereka, langsung berlari keluar untuk menemui mereka. Sesampainya di luar rumah, kutoleh kanan kiriku dan melihat sekitar rumahku kalau-kalau ada orang yang mungkin lewat. 'Aman.' Batinku.

"Mina! Mino!" Panggilku pada dua anak kecil yang tadi melempar sesuatu ke arah jendela kamarku. Aku berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Kedua anak kecil itu tersenyum tanpa henti padaku. Aku dapat melihat ketulusan dalam kedua mata kosong mereka. Mina, gadis cilik yang selalu ingin menguncir rambutnya yang panjang. Dan kembarannya Mino, yang selalu merengek meminta mainan. Wajahnya mereka yang bulat dan lesung pipi di kedua pipi mereka, menambah kesan imut. Gigi kelinci Mina yang selalu membuatku membayangkan Mina sebagai sebuah boneka. Aku berjongkok di depan kedua bocah manis itu, ingin rasanya aku memeluk mereka berdua. Seandainya mereka hidup.

"Noona!"

Aku tersentak. Kembali pada kesadaranku yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh rasa rinduku pada mereka. Suara Mino yang cempreng seakan menarikku ke dunia nyata.

"Apa yang Noona pikirkan?" Tanya Mino padaku.

Kugelengkan kepalaku perlahan. "Bukan apa-apa. Hmmmm. Kalian kemana saja? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan rumah? Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau aku kesepian?" Tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

Mina tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Tangan mungilnya itu mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Aku dapat merasakan hawa dingin akibat sentuhan tangan Mina.

"Apa kalian marah padaku?" Tanyaku lagi.

Mino yang sedari tadi tersenyum berubah sedih. Begitu juga Mina. Dia menarik tangannya dari pipiku dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak bisa bersama Eonni lagi." Ucap Mina tanpa berniat mengangkat kepalanya.

"Wae?" Tanyaku bingung. Aku mencoba mencari jawaban dari perubahan mendadak kedua bocah di depanku ini.

"Dia selalu mengawasi Eonni, dia selalu disini." Jawab Mina. Dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatapku. "Kalau kami tidak pergi, kami a-kan... Aku tidak mau pergi." Mina mengusap matanya yang seakan telah menguras air matanya. "Dia? Siapa?" Tanyaku bingung. "Dia..." Jawaban Mino terhenti saat ada hawa lain yang datang mendekat ke arah kami. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mendekat ke arah kami. Sebuah aura yang begitu familiar namun asing bagiku. Aura atau aku tidak tahu apa sebutan yang jelas, aura yang begitu asing bagiku tapi familiar. "Dia datang!" Teriak Mino. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi ketakutan pada raut muka Mino. Mina yang masih sibuk menghapus 'air mata'nya mendongak dan menghilang begitu tau apa yang dilihat oleh Mino. Aku yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi hanya bisa membeku ditempat. Mina-Mino yang mendadak menghilang begitu ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah kami. Seseorang dengan aura seperti kabut yang sedingin es.

"Annyeong. Choi. Hana!" Sapa orang tersebut.

Aku yang sedari tadi terpaku padanya tersadar saat dia memanggil namaku. Aku berdiri menghadapnya. Sweatter abu-abu yang hangat terpadu dengan mantel coklat muda terlihat pas pada tubuhnya yang tegap. 'Dia.' Batinku. Laki-laki yang bicara pada Oh Sehun. Laki-laki yang menyapaku di taman.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanyaku. Setelah sekian lama aku membungkam mulut ini, dengan penuh keberanian dia terbuka untuk menanyakan pertanyaan kaku ini. Dan lagi, aku seakan tercengkram dalam pesonanya begitu dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali saat mendengar pertanyaannya padaku. Kucoba menggali ingatan yang mungkin terselip di antara saraf-saraf di otakku. Yang mungkin saja disana ada laki-laki manis ini. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu bodoh hingga data mengenai laki-laki ini tidak ditemukan setiap sudut otakku.

"Kim Jonghyun." Ucapnya.

Dia menyebutkan namanya dengan senyum tipis di wajah tegasnya. Aku hanya bisa diam tanpa berniat untuk mengucapkan 'hai' atau 'halo'. Aku seakan terseret dalam sebuah lautan pesona seorang yang tadi menyebut dirinya Kim Jonghyun. Seakan ada ribuan bunga di sekitarku dan membuat mataku terpaut penuh pada sosoknya. Hingga bagian terkecil dari otakku memberontak dan menyadarkanku siapa yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang. Aku menutup mataku. Menarik nafasku dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Kubuka mataku dan berusaha menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau yang selalu mengawasiku? Tapi kenapa? Lalu kenapa Mina-Mino terlihat ketakutan saat melihatmu? Kau siapa? Salah. Kau apa?" Tanyaku pada Kim Jonghyun.

Dia tersenyum tipis lalu tiba-tiba senyum itu hilang dan matanya berubah tajam. Dia mendekat padaku perlahan. Kakiku yang sepertinya mengetahui keadaan batinku melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan nanti, sebaiknya tidak kau lakukan. Atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Kim Jonghyun padaku.

Aku terdiam membatu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia baru saja katakan padaku. Tapi apapun itu, itu adalah ancaman yang menakutkan dan yang lebih menakutkan bagiku adalah dia menghilang setelah mengancamku.

"Apa? A-apa?" Dan hanya itu yang mampu menjelaskan keadaanku sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai berjumpa di Chapter selanjutnya**

 **Ditunggu Kritik dan sarannya**

 **Bye... Bye...**

wae= mengapa?

 **Nb: Terimakasih untuk para semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Dan maaf karena alasan pribadi jadi telat update chapter selanjutnya.**

balasan review chapter sebelumnya:

yousee: hayoo apa? hayoo... :D

valsxid : sudah... :D


End file.
